Linear light systems, e.g. linear LED pixel strips, comprise a plurality of light source modules or LED pixels with each of the light source modules comprising several light sources of different colors. A common combination for the different colors of each light source module of such a linear light system comprises a red, a green and a blue LED, thus also named RGB light source module. The LED light sources are often provided as a package where the RGB light sources are arranged in a linear configuration. In addition to a linear configuration, a rectangular configuration of the light source modules, e.g. in an LED video panel, is possible. The light system can be provided with a diffuser above the different LED pixels light source module which serves to blend the light instead of displaying the different light source modules as sharp pixels.
These linear light systems are typically provided in a fixed length. It has been noted that when such light systems are used with a diffuser above the LED pixels that the colors emitted by the light system near the edge or the end of the light system are different to the colors emitted by the light system in the middle of the light system when a uniform color should be emitted by the light system or when a desired color should be emitted. These color variations are especially visible when a plurality of these light systems is arranged side by side.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a light system which overcomes the above-mentioned problem and which is able to generate a desired color over the whole extent of the light system.